ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Handler
A Handler in e-wrestling is a term referring to the out of character, real-life representative, behind the creation and control of the role and character of an e-wrestler, manager, valet, announcer, commentator, general manager or owner while involved with an e-federation. They embark their character on a wrestling journey by roleplaying and negotiating storylines and angles with their opponents as well as those in charge. However, the progression rate and success of an e-wrestler heavily weighs on the skill and participation of the handler. The Process Ever since the creation of e-wrestling, the personalities behind characters, dubbed "handlers", have used non-fictional and fictional wrestling characters in e-federations in accordance with their policies, whereas in some places, real or fictional characters may be prohibited. Upon participation, handlers are required to submit an application containing a profile of their character's personal information, their move-set, a sample roleplay, though not always insisted, entrance description, biography, which typically is make believe and may consist of past e-wrestling history and accolades, and optionally provide information on themselves to join a federation. Some federations also include a training process as part of a new or inexperienced handler joining a federation. Handlers are required to commit to their creations and spend the time needed to write them into roleplays, feuds, storylines, promos and matches. The penalty of inactivity from a handler will generally lead to their dismissal from a federation unless they inform their federation's boss in advance of their real-life circumstances. Becoming an active part of the out of character community of a federation is most certainly universally fundamental as communication is the centerpiece of the entire game. This also allows friendships and partnerships to be formed, and in vice versa, enemies if disputes or disagreements develop. Communities with active handlers and friendly environments are essential to the overall experience. Wrongful Misconduct Plagiarism Strictly tasked to contribute original written effort whether in match writing or roleplays, there are few handlers who commit plagiarism when they wrongfully duplicate and redistribute work and pass it off as their own, sometimes even tweaking bits to disguise their misdeeds. This is highly frowned upon by the e-wrestling community, and typically, the penalty of such misconduct of behavior will result in immediate termination from participation. Sandbagging Sandbagging defines a handler who waits close to deadline to submit their roleplay in towards their character's match. This is usually done to gain the advantage against their roleplay opponent, who has less or more roleplays in. The general belief from opposing handlers is that a "sandbagger" has the "freshest, latest post" to the mind of the judge, and are likely to win in a roleplay federation. To monitor this irritating activity, regulations have been put in place for some federations to only allow a controlled count of roleplays posted within a set period of time, and if violated, the handler's chances of winning becomes less likely. Burial An issue plaguing Angle and Match writing federations. This depicts a handler writing a roleplay, promo or match where their wrestler completely decimates the opposition. Getting their character "over" at the expense of others is regarded as poor writing ability and a rule violation. For roleplays and promos, a rule has been added for most federations that a handler gain consent to involve another handler's wrestler in their written work especially if there is physical contact involved. Penalty for repeated offenses, deliberate or accidental, can lead to expulsion. Favoritism Favoritism is when a handler writes a show or matches looking out for the best interests of their own characters. This is mainly done by a handler of an owner or general manager of a federation, where due to their authority, they book their characters to pursue titles and win them. Many people believe that the reason those type of handlers do such is due to their uncertainty or inability to win titles in other federations, though it is not always the case. Camping Camping, in a way, is similar to plagiarism but has a different meaning. A handler waits for his opponent to roleplay first before re-scripting and using bits from his opponent's roleplay to counter in a roleplay of their own due to, in most cases, experiencing writer's block. Though it is an underhanded make-or-break strategy to gain the upper hand, the efedding community only recognize it as a small problem, and consider it uncreative. Camping can also refer to a handler who waits until the last minute of the deadline to post in their roleplay. See also *E-wrestler *E-wrestling *E-federation Category:Terminology *